Lopez Is Sick
by IAmTheSlytherinPrincess
Summary: The one and Only Lauren Lopez is sick but will her nurse-for-the-day reveal any important information? Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker


**Heyy Guys! So here is my newest Laurwalk, enjoy and review please!**

**P.S - If you have any ideas for Laurwalks please PM me them! I have serious writer's block just now3**

* * *

**Lopez Is Sick**

"Julia! Some help here please!" Lauren shouted through to her room-mate as this was the rare occasion that the one and only Lauren Lopez was feeling sick. She would normally be bouncing around the house because she bet Joey at Mariokart for the fourth time in a row or be rambling onto Jaime and Meredith about unicorns and sparkles because that was just the kind of girl she was! Not today though, she couldn't even get herself dressed without feeling dizzy! This was where the handiwork of her best friends came in, Julia tended to her every need, making her food, handing her tissues, holding her hair while she was leaning behind the sink hunched over in pain, the usual things friends do. Oh, and the obvious gossiping to cheer her up.

"So, on the subject of celebrity couples, which Starkids do you think would be best together?" Julia asked her friend that was curled up on the sofa with twenty blankets. "Well, obviously there is Brian and Meredith, because, you know, they are Starkids worst kept secret, then there is Jaime and Joey. I'm not sure why, they just kind of...go together..." Lauren trailed off into a world of her own when all of a sudden Julia clicked her fingers and she floated back from 'Lopez Land' and down to Earth. "Well yeah, 'Breredith' as the fans say are meant to be but I was thinking of some other people that are just destined for each other..." This time Julia trailed off but it was more of a suspicious trail off instead of a day-dream trail off. "What do you mean? What two people could be better than Jaime and Jo..." Lauren immediately got cut off by an excited Julia. "Well, let me think, what two continuously flirt with each other; are immediately ten times happier when the other is around; start blushing when the other walks in the room or starts talking to them and last but not least clearly gets goose-bumps when the other one touches them, if it be by accident or on purpose." Julia ended her excitable rant and looked back at Lauren and realised at some point during her mini rant she had stood up and started to walk around the room. "Erm... I don't know, you and Dylan?..." Lauren asked confused as she started with a fit of coughing at sneezing. "No, you silly! You and Joe! It isn't half obvious that you two are made for each other and are totally in love!" Julia ran over and sat next to her best friend again. "What?! What, me and Joe? No...Were friends...No, were best friends! That's where it stops, best friends. Nothing more." Lauren looked horrified as if somebody had unearthed her greatest secret from the depths of the ocean. The truth was, she really did like Joe, dare she say even love him. She had no idea if he liked her back though so she was playing the 'Best Friend Card' so she could spend as much time as she wanted with him but nobody would ever guess her true feelings! Lauren did notice that he would flirt with her and he would sometimes start to blush when they were together but she had been messed around before and she didn't want it to happen again so she just stuck to her guns and didn't do anything about it. "Lo, please, don't give me that! I have seen you two together enough for me to know you both like each other! I mean like-like each other!" Julia said rather excitedly. "Julia, please, I don't! We are friends. I mean, he is funny, cute and have you seen those abs!..." Lauren started to drag on and day-dream until she realised Julia sitting there giving her a knowing look . "And any girl would be lucky to have him." Lauren ended her day-dreaming and turned away from Julia. A beep came from Julia's phone "Well, that's my shift over! See you later Lopez, somebody will be round soon to carry on my amazing healing skills" Julia stood up and grabbed her bag. "Thanks Jules! And nobody could ever live up to your standard of work" Lauren turned to Julia and winked, Lauren wondered who would be her next nurse-for-the-day but while she was waiting she thought she should play on her phone, she hadn't had her daily dose of Temple Run for almost a week now! All of a sudden a text popped up from somebody she didn't need in her head right now. Joe Walker. Who was she kidding? She loved talking to him! He could make her feel loved, special, give her butterfly's in her belly and in her heart. It read, 'Hey Lo! Looks like I'm your next nurse, get ready because I am going to make you feel so special that you feel like the only girl on the world! (: ' Lauren looked down at the text and gave a giant sigh of relief. She was hoping Joe would be round soon. "Joe's coming round...YES! Thank you sparkly god like unicorn in the sky! Wait! That means I'll need to get ready... NO! I cant get ready, I'm sick?! But it is Joe, I need to look good for him? If I do look good for him though he knows I'm making an effort..." Lauren was sitting in her room arguing with herself whether or not to look good for Joe until she heard a ring at the door. Joe was there.

"Just come in!" she shouted to Joe and within a couple of seconds Joe was skipping through to the living room where Lauren had ran to as soon as she heard the door. "Awww how is little laurenkins?" Joe said in the way you talk to babies. In his hands he was holding two large tubs of ice-cream, 5 different dvds (which, by the looks of it, were chick flicks) and 2 giant, cosy blankets. "I'm fine" Lauren said with a beaming smile spread across her face. "I would feel even better if I had those tubs of ice-cream in my belly" Lauren said mischievously. Joe just looked at her and smiled. She was honestly the most beautiful human being that he has ever seen, not to mention the funniest; most talented; eccentric and truly the most random girl ever. And Joe loved it.

"Okay! So, What movie should we start with?" He put the load he was carrying down on the floor and almost immediately Lauren's 10 week old kitten came to investigate and slowly worked its way round to the blankets where it flopped over and snuggled down which cause a chorus of 'Awwwww's' from the pair. "Hmm...What is there?" Lauren asked. "Well, I chose some of your favourites, I have, 'Marley & Me', 'The Notebook', 'My Sister's Keeper', 'Beauty and The Beast' and last but not least, 'The Complete Series of My Little Pony'." Joe looked over to Lauren for an answer to find she was just sitting there staring at him. "Earth to Lauren. Earth to Lauren. Do you read me?" Lauren was startled to find Joe giggling like a schoolgirl at the way Lauren was acting. "I can't believe you remembered? It's been ages since I even mentioned any of these movies?" Lauren was the one giggling like a schoolgirl now. "Yeah, but you're special!" Joe looked Lauren straight in the eyes and winked. "I suppose we will have to get started on the 'My Little Pony' box-set then?" Joe picked up the pile of DVD's and shuffled through them until he found the one he wanted. He reached down to the T.V and put it into the DVD player. Just then, he picked the small petite woman up into his arms and while she was holding on around Joe's neck, he picked up one of the blankets, wrapped it round the pair of them and then fell back onto the sofa just as the DVD began.

At around 6 shows into the series of 'Mt Little Pony' Lauren got a text. It read 'Heads up Lo, I was meant to take the next shift but Joe insisted on taking care of you for the rest of the day, you can thank me later! Love, Joey xxx'. She put her phone back on the side table. "Who was that?" Joe asked obviously getting rather protective. "What? It was nobody, just some marketing thing." Because of Lauren's acting past, she had become an amazing liar and was thankful for it for these moments right here. After about 30 minutes of asking herself whether or not she should say something to Joe about Joey's text she looked into his eyes and asked "Why is your shift so long? I thought everyone was getting a shot of waiting on my every need?" Lauren just smiled at Joe in a childish manner. "Well, if you don't want me here I can just..." Joe looked sad at the remark. "No, you idiot, of course I want you here! I was just wondering why you wanted to take care of me all day?" Lauren put her hands over her mouth as if she had just let out the information to a top secret military base. "What?! How do you know? I mean...It didn't happen...I just wanted to make sure you were okay...and erm...You know..." Joe continued on his nervous rant, desperately trying to find a way to cover up each word he said. Lauren just stared at him with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Joe looked so cute when he was confused. She really was in love with him. Lauren put her tiny, little index finger over Joe's lips (which immediately made him shut up), she took it away and they just stared into each other's eyes. Lauren broke the silence with words Joe hadn't expected to hear. "Why? Why do you do it?" He looked taken aback and tried to find words to respond to Lauren apparently giving him into trouble for god-knows-what. "Why do I...Why do I do what?...What have I done?" Joe tore away from Lauren looking startled. "Why do you do this to my heart! When ever I see you; my heart goes into overdrive; I always want to be with you and if I'm not near you I panic and then when I see you I feel safe again; You're so good to me for no reason whatsoever; When we pretend flirt it's different from when me and Dylan pretend flirt or when me and Joey pretend flirt; with you it means something! Joe, why can everybody else see this except us? Joe. I love you..." By this point Lauren had tears in her eyes, she had done it! She had finally done it! Joe searched Lauren's heart shaped face to see if this was a cruel joke but found nothing. Then a giant grin smothered his face. "Lo, I love you too! I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you and I still feel the same way since that very first day! I didn't say anything in case I ruined what we had here, if I couldn't be with you then I had to be as close as possible to you and I had to settle for best friend but now...I mean..." Joe searched her face once again, just to be sure. Then he cupped her face in his giant hands and kissed her. It wasn't anything passionate but it showed every last bit of love the pair had for each other.

They continued watching 'My Little Pony' but this time, Lauren was sitting on Joe's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and their hands intertwined. Every now and then one of them would turn around to face the other one and share a kiss. After a rather passionate one, Lauren received a text from Meredith, almost on cue. It read 'Have you confessed your undying love for each other yet? Joey told me what Joe done and I knew it was only a matter of time...text me the details! Lots of Unicorn love and Sparkly kisses, Meredith xxxxxxxxxxxx' Lauren just rolled her eyes as Joe done the same. Why did their friends have to be so damn nosey! If it wasn't for them though, she wouldn't of had this chance with her wonderful new boyfriend Joe. They stayed there in each other's embrace until all of the movies were done. Lauren had completely forgot the reason Joe was here in the first place but she didn't have to worry about that now! All she had to do was stay snuggled in Joe's manly arms where nothing could ever hurt her again. They both slowly drifted off together and Lauren's last thought before she entered 'Dream Land' was that she wished she could take this moment in time, and make it last forever.


End file.
